Fifth Element in Wonderland
by BryannaB709
Summary: Tarrant Hightop is a hatter in Wonderland, year 2107. Ali is the Fifth Element, a perfect being sent to save humanity from evil. A twist on the sci-fi classic Fifth Element. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So, my awesome mom, Tinkbrown, showed me this awesome movie called _Fifth Element_ , and this idea just came into my head. This is going to be a pretty long story, so please bear with me with this one. Please R&R!**

 **Fifth Element in Wonderland**

The sand blasted away at the outside of the pyramid, but it did not break the concentration of the archeologist diligently working inside. He carefully dusted away at the wall in front of him, revealing murals and symbols.

A small Arabian boy was holding a mirror near the door, reflecting the light from outside onto the wall where his master was excavating. The boy slumped forward slightly, nearly asleep, so that the light reflected elsewhere. The archeologist yelled, "Aziz! Light!" and the small boy jerked forward, and adjusted the mirror.

A teenage boy sat in the corner sketching a sailboat paused to mark a tally under a small table in the corner of his paper. "Aziz. Light." he murmured.

The archeologist dusted away another section of the wall, and said, "Fascinating! Look at this! It says that every 2000 years, a great evil will enter the world, bringing chaos and ruin. But, it can be defeated by a weapon, a combination of all four elements, fire, water, earth, and wind, and a perfect being in the center, a fifth element."

The priest, listening from around a corner, pulled out a canteen of water, and poured a small packet of poison inside. He crossed himself, then muttered to himself, "Lord forgive me. He already knows too much."

The priest strode into the room clutching the canteen, and threw on a forced smile. "Here, have a drink, Professor!"

The archeologist grabbed some drinking glasses, and set down his brushes. As the priest poured the poisoned water into the glasses, the professor explained the mural to him. The priest's eyes widened, and he hastily handed the glasses to the professor and the teenager. "Well then, a toast to your success!"

The professor raised the glass to his lips, paused, then said, "You don't toast with water!" then threw his glass on the ground, sending shards of glass everywhere.

The teenage boy set down his glass, then ran to fetch the bottle of wine from the truck outside.

The priest gasped, realizing that he had just failed, and the professor returned to uncovering the mural.

The teenager picked up the bottle from the truck, and walked through the tall hallway. He had just entered the hall when an enormous metal structure landed just outside the entrance of the hallway.

He gasped, and dove behind a pile of crates that the professor had drug inside the pyramid. An enormous metal panel swung down like a door, revealing the inside of a futuristic corridor.

From inside the corridor came these strange men in metal suits. They were huge and cumbersome, and they had wiring and piping out of their backs. Their heads (?) were more low on their bodies, giving them the appearance of gigantic hunchbacks. They hobbled inside the pyramids, all lined up in military rows. The teenager scrambled for a pad of paper, and quickly sketched one of the creatures.

The priest scurried up to one of the creatures, and followed it, telling it about some of the discoveries the archeological dig had made. The creature walked up to the wall the professor had been interpreting.

The professor finally noticed the coming of these creatures in the chamber, and gave out a small squeal. One of them shuffled up to him, and stared him straight in the eye. The professor raised a finger, and asked in a feeble voice, "A-Are you German?" The creature immistakably shook his small head back and forth.

Over by the wall, the creature that the priest had been talking to held out a finger, and a small key slid out of it. He, she, it searched for a sertain spot on the wall, then inserted the key into a crack in the design.

The entire wall slid back, revealing a secret chamber behind it. A small hallway led to a circular room, where, in the center, stood an enormous sarcophagus.

Five of the huge creatures shuffled down the small hallway, and the creature the priest talked to, who seemed to be the leader of this group of creatures, told the rest of the group, "Take the stones." When he spoke, he sounded like he had small pebbles bouncing around in his lungs; his voice sounded raspy and deep. He also spoke in broken English, sometimes his sentences would be oddly formed.

The creatures slowly shuffled towards the four corners of the room, where there were four pedestals each with their own rectangular-prism-shaped stone. They all gathered around a trunk, and placed the stones inside. The leader shut the trunk, and instructed the others to take it to the ship in his gravelly voice.

The professor stood, still in awe, watching the creatures take the sarcophagus to the ship along with the trunk with the stones. He finally dropped on the ground, scared to death, literally. The teenager, who had watched the entire scene from behind the crates, pulled out his revolver, and removed the safety.

"YOU KILLED THE PROFESSOR!" he screamed, waving the gun at the creatures. The priest ran in front of the gun's barrel, and said in a soothing voice, "They did not kill the professor. They are here to help us."

The teenager waved the gun, and yelled, "Help us, that's bull-!" He quickly aimed the gun at one of the creatures, and fired.

The bullet ricocheted off the creature's armor, and hit the wall. The enormous door started to slide forward, closing off the chamber.

The leader of the creatures, who was still inside the chamber, started to shuffle slowly towards the door. The priest beckoned for him to get a move on, but the leader only had one speed, and that was agonizingly slow.

The leader said, "When it is time for evil incarnate to challenge the Earth, we will return the Fifth Element to you. Until we arrive, you must pass on the secret."

The priest shook his head, and said, "But what will we do without you?"

The leader was almost to the door, but he was not fast enough. He extended the finger the key had come from, and stuck it out of the closing door. "Us not important. Only life important." The doors slammed shut on the leader's arm, leaving the extended finger with the key out in the open. The priest grabbed the key, and ran outside where the creatures were leaving in their ship.

As the ship rose into the sky, the priest yelled up at it, "I will pass on the secret!"


	2. Catastrophe

**Hello guys, I have updated my other stories, so I'm being a good girl. Here's the second chapter; enjoy!**

 **Catastrophe**

On the edge of a black hole, the _USS. White Rabbit,_ the flagship of the White Queen's fleet, was investigating some irregularities.

Inside, on the starch white bridge, Commander Twisp stood in front of two viewscreens, one displaying the black hole, the other displaying the White Queen herself.

"How are the scans performing?" she said in her mousy, smooth voice.

"Everything is normal over on our en-" Twisp almost finished saying, but a deafening scream from the black hole broke off his sentence.

The White Queen jumped, and said, "What was that?!"

Twisp yelled at his officers, trying to get some answers, but the readings were too eratic.

The White Queen tried to ask something, but was constantly being interrupted by the panicing officers.

Twisp turned to his control panel, and typed in a few commands, when an enormous shock wave shook over the entire ship.

Twisp slowly turned around, almost afraid of what he might see behind him, and saw a huge almost dragon-like creature crawl out of the black hole. The White Queen took advantage of the situation, and yelled at Twisp, "SHOW ME THE OTHER SCREEN!"

One of the startled officers sitting at Operations pressed a few buttons, and from the look of terror on her face, she was seeing exactly what they were seeing.

"O-oh my... The J-J-Jabberwocky." she choked.

The Jabberwocky threw back it's head, and let out another horrifying scream, shooting out crackling purple bolts of lightning at the ship.

The officers screamed and Twisp squealed as they saw the purple lightning shoot towards them, the crackling thunder sealing their collective fate.

The White Queen, eyes transfixed on the small hand-held screen in front of her, let out a small whimper as the feed from the _White Rabbit_ crackled to static.

She silently collected herself, and called for one of her aides. "Rook."

A small lady in a crisp, white uniform silently shuffled into the room, and whispered, "Yes?"

"Summon Absolem, if you may," the queen said, straightening some invisible wrinkles in her skirt.

Rook sharply nodded her head, and exited the room.


	3. Prophecy

Sorry it's been so long since updates! Here's your third chapter!

 _A/N:_ Yes, the knowledge of the fifth element was somehow passed to Absolem. The original movie was weird, and throwing Wonderland into it, well, just deal with it.

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own _Alice in Wonderland_ or _Fifth Element_. Those belong to their respective directors and writers.

 **Proph** **ecy**

Rook returned to Mirana's study, carrying a large pillow with a large blue caterpillar on top, who was carrying a small scroll.

Mirana wiped her eyes one final time, then folded her dainty hands in her lap.

The blue caterpillar, Absolem, said in his smooth, deep voice, "You called, your majesty?"

Mirana smiled, and said, "Yes. The _White Rabbit_ has encountered a being our world has feared for centuries." Upon the mention of the _White Rabbit_ , her smile disappeared, to be replaced by a grim frown.

Absolem said, his voice a little more urgent, "The Jabberwocky?" Mirana nodded, the sound of Twisp's screams still ringing in her ears.

He gave a solemn nod, then unfurled the scroll, which was deceptively longer than it looked.

He searched the detailed murals and pictures, then said, "The Jabberwocky has returned. Its power will increase with every attack, until finally its power grows enough to destroy Wonderland. Unless, the perfect being, the fifth element wields the power of all four elements, and destroys it."

Mirana nodded, and said, "I have contacted the Kingsleighs, they are bringing her to Wonderland as we speak."

Absolem nodded.

Suddenly, one of Mirana's closest assistants, Bishop, burst into the room, saying, "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! The Bandersnatch has attacked the Kingsleigh's vessel!"

Mirana lept from her chair, and said, "No!"

She collapsed back into her chair, and said in a more shaky voice, "No." She held her head in her hands, and a few muffled sobs leaked through her palms.

Rook entered the room silently, and knelt down beside her queen. She placed one of her delicate hands on her shoulder, and said in her soft, mousy voice, "Shhhhh... it's all right. Just cry."

Absolem placed the scroll on Mirana's desk, and nodded to Bishop. Bishop carefully picked up his pillow, and walked out of the room.

 _A/N:_ Okay, okay, Tarrant's going to show up soon, okay? Just keep reading please!


	4. Tarrant Hightopp

_A/N:_ Hello, everyone! I, um, haven't had any readers for this story, so, if you're reading this you're probably the first reader! *throws confetti in face* Anyway, this is just such a fun story to write, and I'm not giving up on it, because someday, someone might read this, and think, "What the crap was going on in this person's mind when they wrote this?" :) Okay, on with the story...

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Fifth Element_ or _Alice in Wonderland 2010_. There, part of my soul just died, happy?

 **Tarrant Hightopp**

Tarrant Hightopp sat on his worn bench, bent over an intricate hat he was building. His carrot-orange hair sprung from every direction out of his head, and his emerald-green eyes were fixed on his work.

His clothes were worn and faded, and completely mismatching. He had a large black bowtie with mulit-colored spots covering it, and a sash that seemed to be made of thimbles. Protruding from his pockets were many different-colored ribbons and sashes.

The apartment around him was cluttered with dozens of lovely hats, each one beautiful and unique, and, of course, completely mad in theme.

The wallpaper was peeling off the walls in some spots, and multiple fading pictures were placed completely at random across the wall.

One particular picture showed a stern picture of a stiff woman with a sour frown. She had her lovely red hair done up in a nasty bun that didn't compliment her face at all.

Her green eyes, which should have been beautiful and cheerful, were permanently stuck in a mean glare.

But, the picture had a certain place of honor on the wall. (It should, because that woman was his mother.)

His bed was shoved into a corner, and the sheets were thrown somewhere underneath a pile of hats at one point.

There was a large window on the far wall, but it was almost completely blocked out by an enormous pile of hats, letting little-to-no light into the room.

The blessed silence in the room was interrupted when suddenly the pager on his comm chimed.

 _CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP_

At the annoying chime, Tarrant set down his tools, and picked up the comm from the wall.

He fumbled with the small device in his bandaged hands for a few seconds, then tapped the answer button, and said in a slight lisp, "What is it?"

A smooth, deep voice rasped through the pager, "Tarrant, you haven't shown up for a meeting in weeks. The leaders are getting frustrated at you, they're even thinking about throwing you out of the group!"

Tarrant frowned, and said in a thoroughly concerned voice, "But, Chessur, I'm the best hatter of the group!"

Chessur said, "Well, what good is the best hatter if he never comes to any meetings?"

Tarrant nodded, and said, "Alright, I'll try to come to the meeting tonight."

Chessur said in a satisfied voice, "Alright. Five sharp."

Tarrant nodded. "Five sharp."

He put away the comm, then sat back down at his work table, and set back to work on the hat he was making.

It was light and blue, and had a very wide brim with lace wrapped around it. From the top of it, several beautiful swirling feathers were carefully placed. He didn't know who he was making it for, he just felt like, one day, it should go to someone special.

After a few hours, Tarrant flipped open his pocket-watch, and checked the Time.

"Oh no!" he yelled as he saw that Time had played another trick on him. The display read 4:49.

He pulled on his tattered overcoat as he ran to the door, pausing to put on his beloved hat, then ran out into the parking garage.

He fumbled for his keys for a second, then pressed the homing button.

A small motorcycle flew towards the dock, and Tarrant climbed onboard it, and flew out of the parking garage towards the meeting location.

* * *

 _A/N:_ I'm sorry this one was a little short. I tried to make it longer. Don't sue me.


	5. The Perfect Being

_A/N:_ Ah, the chapter I've been waiting to write! *rubs hand together evilly* Now, let us begin!

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **The Perfect Being**

Mirana ran down the hallway, following the medical cart carrying the last remains of the fifth element inside.

She said to the doctor pushing the cart, "Is it alright? Can it still be saved?"

The doctor turned to her, and said, "You'll just have to wait. All we found from the wreckage was an arm, so we can't say how the procedure is going to go. We might be able so save it, and we might not. You'll just have to wait and see, like the rest of us."

Mirana said hurriedly, "Well, the Oraculum says that if we can't save the fifth element, our world is doomed!"

The doctor rolled his eyes, and said, "We'll try the best we can."

* * *

Mirana walked into the chamber where the procedure was going to take place, and stood nervously next to the doctor.

The technicians placed the arm in the center of the module in the center of the room, and walked behind the console with Mirana and the doctor.

The doctor smiled, and said, "Now, Your Majesty, this is the fun part."

He pressed a large button on the control panel, and two large robotic arms dropped from the ceiling, and started attaching small pieces of bone marrow and muscle onto the arm.

Mirana gasped, and saw that the machine was slowly rebuilding the fifth element from the DNA from the arm.

The doctor pressed a button that lowered a screen in front of the module, and said, "We're attaching the skin. I'm told this part is usually a little private."

Mirana nodded, and watched as the robotic arms moved behind the screen.

The doctor said, "And now for the bandages."

The robotic arms attached some bandages to the being inside the module, then the screen raised away, revealing-

"The fifth element is a woman?"

Mirana gasped, and said, "Well, yes!"

The being inside was thin, and extremely pale, and had a head covered in frizzy, blonde hair.

The doctor smiled in awe, and pressed a button, then said, "We just need a couple of pictures for the records."

A small camera flashed inside the module, and the woman inside jumped.

Her eyes flew open, revealing brown, intelligent orbs that took in every detail of her surroundings.

She screamed, and threw herself against the other side of the module away from the camera.

She pressed her hands against the glass, and started babbling rapidly in a language no-one understood.

Mirana said, "How are we going to get her out of there?"

The doctor frowned, and said, "No ide-"

But he was cut off by a loud crashing sound.

The woman inside the module had broken through the glass, and pressed the control to open the doors.

She leaped out of her glass prison, and was automatically surrounded by a legion of guards.

She glared, and simply ran through the wall in nothing but her bandages.

Mirana screamed, "She's getting away!"

* * *

In the tunnels, the fifth element looked around herself, and used her superior senses of hearing to hear the guards coming from the other side.

She scrambled through the tunnels to the opening, and flinched as the bright sunlight hit her in the face.

She heard them coming for her, and scrambled out of the tunnel onto the side of the high building.

A loud rushing noise filled her ears, and she looked down.

The ground was nowhere. Many cars and strange flying machines rushed through the air below, above, in front, everywhere.

She squinted, and started walking on the ledge jutting from the side of the building.

Suddenly, one of the large machines started hovering in front of her, and she heard the people inside start yelling something at her in the mindless gibberish that everyone here seemed to speak.

She just held her hands in front of her face as they took a quick scan over her body, and when she saw they weren't going to help her, she jumped.

She leaped over the ledge, and started plummeting towards the incoming cars.

She saw a strange man with orange hair riding some sort of smaller contraption, so she expertly steered her fall towards him.

* * *

Tarrant muttered under his breath, "I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late-"

When suddenly a large jerk shook his motorcycle, and Tarrant nearly fell off.

He turned around, and saw a beautiful, thin, blonde woman hanging onto the back of his motorcycle, dressed in nothing but a small collection of bandages.

He fought the urge to laugh, and offered her a hand to get up.

She smiled, and grabbed it, hoisting herself up strongly onto the seat behind him.

Tarrant offered her a smile, and steered them into a nearby port.

Once he had come completely to a stop, he turned around, and asked the woman in his heavy, nervous lisp, "What's the matter?"

The woman frowned, and started babbling in her language.

Tarrant thought for a second, then said, "I'm sorry, I can't understand you."

The woman looked at the small sticker on the side of one of the buildings, and read carefully in her soft voice, "P-Please h-help."

Tarrant frowned, and said, "Are you running away from something?"

She heard the loud sirens from far away, then repeated, "P-Please."

Tarrant thought it over for a split second, then said, "Hold on."

The woman smiled, and latched her thin arms around Tarrant's waist as he sped away from the approaching sirens.

They ducked and weaved through the oncoming traffic, and dodged a large sign protruding from the side of a building, and the thin woman on the back of his motorcycle cheered and screamed as they sped through the city.

Tarrant smiled as the woman cheered him on in her indistinguishable gibberish, but yelled, "Hold on!" as he slipped the motorcycle through an impossibly thin crack between two buildings that the police vehicles couldn't hope to follow.

Tarrant flew the motorcycle back to the safest place he knew; his parking garage.

But the woman on the back protested, and finally said in an attempt to be understood, "Absolem."

Tarrant frowned, and said, "Absolem?"

The woman smiled, and nodded excitedly, repeating, "Absolem!"

Tarrant rolled his eyes, and said, "Come on."

* * *

Tarrant flew up to a large blue building with the woman clinging onto the back.

He turned to her, and said, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

To which the woman gave him a look that just bled, "Really?"

Tarrant opened the door, and gestured, "After you."

The woman smiled, and said something in her language that for her meant, "Thank you so much for your help," but to Tarrant meant "Helytokem rewintimim forwariniddit shu!"

She walked inside, and looked around for a small bit before she turned to Tarrant, and said almost sleepily, "Gorwendotem karwinmeotem harlotomer quintiliam."

And with that, she collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

Tarrant let out a small scream, and caught her before she could hit the ground.

And at that most awkward moment, the door in front of them swing open.

A short man with vibrant red hair carrying a small pillow stood eyeing Tarrant oddly.

Tarrant said, "She said she needed your help."

The red-haired man said hurriedly, "Oh no, she doesn't need my help, I'm just Hamish. No, she needs the help of Absolem."

He gestured to the small blue caterpillar sitting on the pillow.

The caterpillar said, "Where did you find her?"

Tarrant said in a heavy lisp, "She fell onto the back of my motorcycle."

The caterpillar, who apparently was Absolem, said, "Take her in here. She is very exhausted from her journey, and she needs to be informed of what she most do."

Tarrant said in a confused voice, "Wait, who is she?"

Hamish said in pure awe, "She's the fifth element; the perfect being."

Tarrant was about to follow them into the room, but Hamish stopped him, and said, "Absolem will take it from here. You need to go home."

Tarrant frowned as he slammed the door in his face, and said to himself, "Well, I'm getting kicked out of the club for this, for sure."

* * *

Tarrant walked into his apartment to find a dozen messages on his comm, all from Chessur.

He sighed, and deleted them all.

He collapsed on his bed, and gazed up at the ceiling, the face of the supposed fifth element fresh in his memory.

Her lovely voice still rang clear in his memory, and she smiled in his mind.

He sighed, and smiled at his ceiling, the plans for the perfect hat springing into his mind.

* * *

 _A/N:_ I hope you liked this chapter, because I did! :) I just hope it wasn't that short. :/


	6. Ali

_A/N:_ I almost forgot about this story! Nah, just kidding.

 _Disclaimer:_ Me no own.

 **Ali**

Tarrant sat in the food court in front of a stand labeled _Thackery's Falafel Cart_ , trying to establish a conversation with the owner, when a small chime greeted him on his comm.

He read the contact number, and saw Chessur's name.

He groaned, and answered it.

All he got was an automatic message that said, "You, Tarrant Hightopp, have been expelled from the Hatter's Association. This punishment is permanent, and you may not be reaccepted into this associa-"

Tarrant frowned, and shut the comm off before it could finish the message.

He groaned, and walked away, throwing a small coin into Thackery's can to compensate for his lunch.

Tarrant decided to stop by to see- whatever her name was.

He mounted his motorcycle, and rode all the way there, this time, not being chased by the police force.

Hamish greeted him at the door.

Tarrant said in his thick lisp, "Um, where is... um... what's her name..."

Hamish nodded, and said, "The fifth element?"

Tarrant nodded.

Hamish smiled his wide, fake smile, and said, "Right in there. Can you wake her up? It's been about four days, and she won't wake up!"

Tarrant smiled, and said, "Thank you."

He walked inside, and saw her asleep on the couch, still in her bandages.

He sat down next to her, but Hamish piped in, "But be careful! She's the universe's most treasured possession!"

Tarrant whispered, "Hey, wake up!" and gently stroked her cheek, but she stayed sound asleep.

He repeated, "Wake up," and shook her shoulder a little bit, but to no avail.

A wild thought sprung up in his mind, and he leaned closer to her.

He planted a soft kiss on her perfect lips, and she automatically threw him off of her.

She grabbed a gun from the nearby table, and aimed it quickly at his head.

She said in a demanding voice, "Kamindin dalloonipular salimundaray konup!"

Tarrant's eyes widened, and he raised his hands, saying, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kissed you!"

She just waved the gun, and babbled some more.

Tarrant asked out of curiosity, "What's your name?"

She tilted her head, and Tarrant could almost see an enormous question mark appear above her head.

He pointed to himself, and said, "Tarrant Hightopp."

He pointed to her, and shrugged.

She understood this, and said, "Aliamundookanip toolanipareenixin."

Tarrant blinked, then said, "Do you have a shorter name?"

When he saw that she couldn't understand, he said, "Not blehblehblehblehblehbleh-no. Short."

She nodded, then paused.

She said, "Ali."

Tarrant smiled, and said, "Ali."

Ali smiled, and lowered the gun.

She ran over to the kitchen table, and grabbed an enormous plate full of roast chicken.

She stuck an enormous forkful into her mouth, and said with a cheeky grin, "Shi-ken!"

Tarrant smiled, and said, "Yes, chicken."

Hamish walked in, and said, "Ah, she's awake. Good. Now, Ali, is it? Where are the stones?"

Ali nodded, and started gesturing as she babbled to explain where the stones were.

Absolem started translating; "The stones were hidden, with someone who could be trusted by the Kingsleighs. The stones contain the shards of a sword, called the Vorpal Sword, which Ali must use to slay the Jabberwocky, and along with it, evil. They switched the trunks, and hid the real stones far away where no one would suspect them."

Ali nodded, and went back to noshing on her chicken.

Tarrant smiled, but Hamish said, "Ali, do you want to get out of those bandages?"

Ali tilted her head, but Tarrant grabbed a bit of her bandages, and simulated taking them off.

Ali nodded, and grabbed a small bundle of clothes from the trunk beside her.

She ran out of the room, and came back in a few seconds later with a cut-off blue tank-top and short black shorts on.

She had pulled her long, thick blonde hair back into a huge ponytail, and was now crouched in front of a television screen, watching a rapid-fire lesson in Basic.

Once she was done watching the lesson, she turned to Tarrant and said in her soft, shaky voice, "I can t-talk like you, now, Tarrant."

Tarrant smiled, and said, "You talk very well for someone so new to the language."

Ali smiled her toothy smile, and hugged Tarrant around the neck.

Tarrant was a bit stunned at first, but then he slowly returned her hug.

Ali smiled, and said shakily, "Tarrant, you a-are my friend."

Tarrant smiled, and said in his light lisp, "And you are my friend too."

Ali smiled, and said almost teasingly, "But Hamish is an i-i-idiot!"

Absolem gave a small chuckle, but Hamish turned bright red, and left the room.

Tarrant smiled, and said, "Ali, I've got to head home."

Ali frowned, and said, "No..."

But Absolem said firmly, "Ali, he must go home, and you must learn your lessons."

Ali frowned again, but latched her arms around her best friend for one last hug before he left, and said, "Come back."

Tarrant whispered, "I promise I'll come back, Ali."

Ali smiled, and waved good-bye to him as he left.

* * *

Far away, on a far side of town, a short woman sat in her desk, and said, "What are your orders, my darling Jabberbabywocky?"

A thick, deep voice filled her ears, saying, "Find the shards. The fifth element cannot be allowed to find the pieces that complete the Vorpal one."

The woman turned around in her chair, revealing an abnormally large head and large heart-shaped hair piece, and said, "I understand."

She turned to her metallic card-soldiers, and said firmly, "Find the stones. We cannot allow them to slip from our grasp again."

* * *

 _A/N:_ Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Cliff hanger!


	7. Marmoreal Paradise

_A/N:_ Hello again! How did you like the last chapter? Tell me in the reviews. You see that button down there that says 'review'? Well, consider clicking it when you're done, okay? :)

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Marmoreal Paradise**

Tarrant walked into his home again, and sat down to have some tea.

But before he could do anything, his doorbell rang.

Tarrant groaned, and stood up to open the door.

The door swung open, revealing a small troupe of men in various chess-piece-like suits of armor.

Tarrant frowned, and said in a light Scottish brogue, "What're ya doin' here?"

One of the men (the Bishop) stepped forward, and took off his helmet, revealing a pale face with brilliant blue eyes.

Bishop said, "Tarrant, we considered your former experience with the White Queen's royal guard, and decided you would be the best option for this latest mission."

Tarrant said, a little suspicious, "Why would you need me?"

Bishop walked past Tarrant into the apartment, saying, "We need an agent for an undercover mission to Marmoreal Paradise, and considering your extended experience with every single special force in the White Queen's force, you were are best option."

Tarrant said, "But don't you have to win one of those tickets?"

Bishop waved his hand, and said, "Taken care of."

At that same moment, a letter came shooting into his mail slot.

Tarrant picked it up, and it opened automatically, saying, _"You're the winner of two tickets to Marmoreal Paradise!"_

Bishop smiled, and said, " _Alright_ , that's all settled, you'll leave tomorrow with another one of our agents!"

Tarrant frowned, and was about to say something when the doorbell rang again.

Tarrant looked through the peephole, and saw Ali standing outside the door.

He stood in front of the door, and hurriedly made up a lie.

He started shoving the members of the guard into the refrigerator.

Bishop yelled, "Who's that?"

Tarrant said, "That's my... _my girlfriend_! And she knows that the army wasn't very nice to me before, and if she sees you here, she'll _freak_! You all have to hide!"

He shoved them all into the large refrigerator, and slammed the door.

He ran over to the door, and opened it quickly.

Ali smiled, and ran inside.

She spun around, and said, "Y-You live here! _T-Tarrant_ lives here!"

Tarrant smiled, and said, "Yes, this is my home."

Ali smiled, and pulled Hamish in from the hall.

Tarrant frowned, and said, "What are you doing here?"

Hamish said, "The current holder of the stones is visiting Marmoreal Paradise for a guest appearance! You have to go there with Ali, so she can get the stones, and the shards along with them!"

Tarrant smiled, and said, "Okay, I'll go."

Ali said firmly, "We g-get to _fly_ together!"

Tarrant smiled, then heard a large noise in the hallway.

Ali frowned, and said, "They're looking for you."

Tarrant frowned, and said, "Can they find us?"

Ali smiled, and said, "I t-took _care_ of it."

Tarrant looked at the cameras, and saw that Ali had changed the identification on his door.

He smiled, and said, "You changed my door."

Ali laughed, and said, "Yes, I changed the tags!"

But they knocked on his door, and Tarrant said, "Quick you guys have got to hide."

He steered Ali into the shower, and pulled the curtain over to hide her, then shoved Hamish into a large pile of hats and building materials.

A loud voice rang through his room, **"Place your hands on the yellow circles."**

Tarrant ran forward to his door, and placed his hands on the designated circles on the wall.

A quick scan ran over his fingertips, and the voice said, **"Thank you for your cooperation."**

Tarrant ran over to the shower, and opened the curtain.

Ali was standing inside, soaking wet.

Tarrant said, "Oh, sorry, I forgot about the Autowash."

He carefully led her out of the small space, and handed her a towel to dry herself with.

She stuttered, "A-Autowash."

Tarrant said, "Yeah, Autowash."

Hamish burst from his pile, and said, "Did you have to shove me right into the pile with half a frickin' dozen hatpins!"

Ali said from the other side of the room in her irritated voice, "Stop complaining!"

A thought occurred to Tarrant, and he opened the refrigerator.

The members of the guard stood inside, frozen stiff.

Tarrant nodded, and said, "I take the job."

Ali cheered, "Yay! Tarrant's coming with me!"

She hugged him around the waist, and said, "My best friend is coming with me."

Tarrant smiled, and said, "Yeah, I'm coming with you."

* * *

 _A/N:_ Hey! How did you like it? I'm having so much fun writing this!


	8. Iracebeth

_A/N:_ Hello, peoples. I'm back with another chapter!

 _Disclaimer:_ Me no own.

 **Iracebeth**

Iracebeth stood in front of her long ranks of card soldiers, slowly pacing back and forth, as if daring one of them to move.

She said softly, "The last time we tried to retrieve these stones, we sent the Bandersnatch to destroy the Kingsleigh's vessel. And can anyone tell me what happened?"

She paused, as if waiting for an answer, but instead was greeted by stern silence.

She continued with a more dangerous layer in her voice, "It did too good of a job. It destroyed the ship, and the chest with it."

She paced some more, then continued, "But, thankfully, we found out that the chest on the ship was a fake."

She said louder so that her voice resounded through the chamber, "We have found out that the stones are going to be somewhere in Marmoreal Paradise. And we are going to find the _real_ chest, along with the stones."

She paused, then yelled, "Go find those stones!"

* * *

Tarrant walked into the plane station, Ali close behind him.

Ali's brilliant brown eyes widened as she observed every single detail of the large chamber they found themselves in.

She said to him, "Very, very large room!"

Tarrant smiled, and reminded her, "You still have your boarding pass?"

Ali pulled her bright blue pass from the pocket of her black shorts, and read, "Multi-pass."

Tarrant nodded, and led her up to the ticket window.

The assistant in the window smiled a wide cheeky smile, and said, "And I assume you are Tarrant Hightopp?"

Tarrant nodded, and said, "And this is Ali Hightopp."

Ali snapped her pass in front of her face, and said, "Multi-pass."

The assistant just smiled, and said, "Yes, the multi-pass allows you to be seated in the higher class cryo-trans-section."

Tarrant handed the assistant their passes, and she stamped on a large ink mark, then handed them back.

Ali grabbed her pass, and smiled at the assistant in the window as she walked away on Tarrant's arm.

The assistant just smiled back, and said to the next person at the window, "Can I help you?"

Standing in front of her was a tall man with stringy black hair, and a heart-shaped eyepatch over one eye, with a tall, skinny woman on one arm.

He said in a slightly high voice for a man, "I am Tarrant Hightopp, and I would like to redeem my tickets."

The assistant's cheeky smile faded a notch as she said, "Well, I just spoke to a Tarrant Hightopp, and he's already boarding."

The man frowned, and said, "Are you sure?"

The assistant frowned, and said, "Yes, sir, I'm sure."

The man walked away, and whispered to the thin woman on his arm, "Time to divert to plan B."

The woman nodded, and pulled an enormous gun out from her jacket.

She pointed it at the ceiling, and let off a few rounds.

* * *

Tarrant and Ali were walking through the hallway towards the loading decks, when a short, dark man wearing a leopard print suit walked up to them, and automatically shoved a large microphone at them.

He said in a rapid-fire, high-pitched voice, "So, here we are, with the two winners of the tickets to Marmoreal Paradise! So, this is Tarrant, and this is Ali, and they are both traveling together, one happy couple, so, how long have you and Miss Ali been married here?"

He shoved the microphone in Tarrant's face, and he said, "Um... three months?"

The man snatched back the microphone, and said, "Yeah, you heard it here first people, married for three months, and I bet it's their honeymoon, isn't that sweet? Well, they're heading to Marmoreal Paradise, where they will experience all the delicious elements this cruise has to offer, along with an exclusive performance by Diva Plavalagoona! What does the lady think about this special performance, just for them?"

Ali found the microphone shoved in her face, and she stuttered, "I-I'm excited-"

The man snatched the microphone back, and said, "There, well isn't that sweet, she's excited for her first big trip out of the city with her beau, and now after this extremely long commercial break, we will be giving you a live broadcast from Marmoreal Paradise itself!"

The cameras that had been following them through the hallway shut off, and the man shut off the microphone.

He walked over to Tarrant, and said, "Well, that was a pretty good show, but we need a little more pop, a little more pizzazz, I mean, come on, you're on the show with Ruby Rhod, the least you could do is act like you have more than a ten-word vocabulary? Are we green?"

Tarrant tried to say something, but Ali frowned, and slammed Ruby against the wall.

She got really close to his face, and growled, "We are here for a vacation. Not an interview."

She dropped him, and walked away, still sending a withering glare his way.

Tarrant nodded, and followed Ali on the way to the loading decks.

She smiled, and looped her arm through his again.

She said in a lower voice, "That little man was getting annoying."

Tarrant smiled, and said, "Come on, it's getting close to the final boarding time."

Ali nodded, and started walking a faster.

* * *

Back in the ticket area, the man with the heart eyepatch and the thin woman (who were secretly card soldiers in disguise) were still gunning down passengers.

Suddenly, the man with the eyepatch heard Iracebeth's voice over his implanted mike, "Are you onboard yet?"

The man squeezed off another round, and said, "No, we've reverted to plan B."

Iracebeth's voice screamed, "No! No, I told you not to revert to plan B at any cost!"

The man protested as he began to be surrounded by guards, "No, please, your majesty, don't-"

But it was too late.

With a touch of a control at her end, the man imploded into a pile of flaming mechanism parts.

* * *

Tarrant and Ali were being escorted through the aisle to their cry-trans-sections.

The attendant opened a small door in the side of the wall, and gestured inside, "This is your dual-section. Please, enjoy your shortened flight."

Ali smiled, and climbed into the compartment.

Tarrant climbed in after her, and said to the attendant, "Wait, what happens-"

The attendant just smiled, and closed the door as she said again, "Enjoy your flight."

Tarrant started to feel his eyes turn orange, but he felt Ali's hand on his arm.

He turned to face her, and she said softly, "Don't worry, Tarrant. I am perfect being, I am fifth element. I will protect you."

Tarrant smiled, and felt the anesthetics lull him to sleep.

* * *

 _A/N:_ How did you like this chapter? I know, Ruby Rhod is not a Wonderland character, but I just couldn't replace... his... annoyingness... Or Diva Plavalagoona.


	9. Chaos in Paradise

_A/N:_ Well, here's the ninth chapter! Happy reading!

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing from either franchises.

 **Chaos in Paradise**

Hamish scrambled into the supplies cart inside the plane station just as it started to move away.

He griped under his breath, "Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't he find some other sucker to perform his 'super secret task'? Got to hide in a frickin' plane to get to Marmoreal Paradise, and find Ali to make sure nothing interferes? This is _not_ fair!"

The cart loaded everything into the plane, leaving Hamish at the bottom of a large pile of luggage and supplies.

He moaned, "Things are not looking up from here."

* * *

Tarrant and Ali were gently waken up from their induced sleep, in what seemed like seconds after they departed, and slowly climbed out of their compartment.

Tarrant stretched his back, but Ali rushed off after the rest of the passengers.

Tarrant panicked, and called with a bit of his Scottish brogue creeping into his voice, "Ali, Ali, come back lass!"

Ali stopped in the middle of the hallway, and waited for him to catch up to her.

He said, "Ali, you've got to wait up!"

Ali laughed, and said, "Am I too fast?"

Tarrant nodded, and said with a slight lisp, "Yes. Let's get moving."

Ali nodded, and took his arm again.

They walked together through the rest of the plane along with the other passengers, and squinted a little as the artificial sunlight hit them in the face.

A dozen of the cruise's attendants stood waiting for the passengers, carefully draping necklaces made of flowers over each person's head.

Ali's smile widened as she looked at her flower necklace, and she said excitedly, "Flowers, flowers!"

Tarrant smiled back at her, and said in a soft lisp, "Yes, they're a symbol of the host's hospitality."

Ali frowned at the last word, and processed it through her knowledge of Basic.

She nodded as she finally understood that 'hospitality' was someone's friendliness, not their collection of cheese.

Tarrant asked a nearby assistant, "Where do we pick up our bags?"

The assistant widened her smile, and said, "Oh, they're being taken to your room right now. Here's your room key."

She handed Tarrant a small red card with a large number on it, and walked away to talk to the other guests.

Ali smiled, and said, "Huge, huge room!"

Tarrant nodded, and said, "Yes, it is big, isn't it?"

Ali nodded her head, and began to run off before she remembered to stay close to him.

She scolded herself silently, drawing some looks from the other guests, and kept walking at Tarrant's pace.

Tarrant found his way to their room, with Ali close behind him, and smiled as he saw the look on Ali's face.

At first she walked forward into the room in pure awestruck wonder, but then she smiled, and jumped onto the bed.

She started to laugh loudly, while pulling the huge covers around herself.

Tarrant laughed, and jumped onto the bed with her.

Ali laughed again, and threw one of the huge pillows at him.

* * *

Hamish climbed out of the luggage carrier, and cracked his neck and joints as he carefully picked himself up.

He walked out of the plane's hanger, mumbling under his breath, "Where in this enormous hotel am I supposed to find one girl?"

Two assistants, carrying another case of materials into the hanger, just shrugged as they saw Hamish walking out of the plane.

* * *

Ali was lying on top of a large towel in the huge, artificial beach in the cruise ship, when she heard a loud noise coming from somewhere in the hotel area.

She tilted her head, and noticed that since no-one else was panicking, it was just a result of her enhanced hearing.

She lept from her towel, and ran in the direction of the sound.

The sound grew louder around the penthouse meant just for the Diva.

Ali slowed her pace as she grew closer, and eventually came right to the side of the room's entrance.

She saw a large procession walking towards the room, carrying all of the Diva's possessions, and eventually saw the Diva herself walking behind the procession.

The Diva was extremely tall, with a long veil covering her entire body.

From where Ali was standing, she could barely see the Diva's eyes through the sheer fabric.

Ali nodded, and thought to herself, "The Diva has the shards. She will be in danger the entire cruise. I have to retrieve the shards from her before the cruise ends, or before someone else takes them from her."

She decided to silently stand guard at the Diva's room, and watch for the perfect opportunity to ask the Diva for the shards.

* * *

Tarrant hadn't seen Ali all day.

He was starting to get worried, when he heard that the special concert by the Diva Plavalagoona was about to start.

He decided that Ali would return to the concert hall by the time the concert started, and he would find her then.

He started to walk in the direction of the concert hall, when Ruby Rhod stopped him, and started walking with him, brandishing his microphone like a scepter.

Ruby started talking in his rapid-fire voice, "Well, it's the time of the Diva Plavalagoona's concert, and I'm here with half of the winning couple, Tarrant Hightopp, tell me Tarrant, what are your thoughts on tonight's concert?"

Tarrant just said, "I'm just looking for Ali. She said she would be coming."

Ruby nodded, and said, "You heard the man, and now, to my right I have the very distinguished Duchess of Roses, and to my left, I have Time, but I don't know what he's doing at a concert because he's STONE DEAF! And now, Tarrant and I are taking our seats in the distinguished front row to watch this show!"

Tarrant grudgingly sat next to Ruby, and prayed that he wasn't going to talk the entire time.

The crowd stopped talking as a very tall, graceful, _blue_ woman glided onto the stage.

Ruby leaned forward in his seat, and whispered into the microphone, "And now the show's about to begin folks,"

The Diva opened her mouth, and started to sing.

Tarrant swore he had never heard anything like it before.

The music swirled and serenaded the individual members of the audience, and Ruby actually started to cry softly into his microphone.

* * *

Ali started from her light nap, and saw that a long line of card soldiers were filing into the room.

She heard loud crashing and the rustling of furniture in a wild attempt to find something.

Ali crept silently towards the open doors, and peered inside.

The card soldiers were destroying the penthouse looking desperately for the shards.

Ali growled, and ran inside the penthouse, and started to attack the card soldiers relentlessly.

They were no easy match for her enhanced strength and reflexes, but one of the card soldiers threw her across the room into the wall.

She groaned, and felt for broken ribs.

Nothing was broken, but she was beat up pretty bad.

But then another figure walked into the room.

She was really short, and had an abnormally large head.

But she also had a gun in her hands, pointed straight at Ali.

* * *

Tarrant was just enjoying the beautiful music, when an enormous bolt of light came ripping through the ceiling, and struck down the Diva.

The audience screamed as large, red card soldiers tore through the back curtain on the stage.

They marched through the aisles, and started shooting down anyone who resisted them.

Ruby started screaming his high-pitched, shrill scream, and scrambled underneath his seat.

Tarrant slapped his hand over Ruby's mouth, and said in his thick Scottish brogue, "You have to be quiet."

Ruby nodded, and grabbed his microphone.

Tarrant looked around for some sort of weapon, and just about gave up, when he saw an abandoned plasma rifle.

He snatched the gun from the aisle, and squeezed off a couple of rounds at the card soldiers.

Up on the stage, the Diva gasped, and pushed herself off the side.

She collapsed to the floor in front of Tarrant and Ruby, and she gasped, "You. Please... the fifth element... she needs me."

Tarrant crawled over to the spot where she was collapsed, and said, "What does she need? Where are the stones?"

The Diva gasped again, and said softly, "The stones... are... in... me..."

A thin line of blue liquid poured out of her mouth, and her eyes closed slowly.

Tarrant paused, and said, "The stones... are in me? What is that supposed to mean?"

Ruby piped up, "Maybe she has them in her? Somewhere?"

Tarrant nodded, and said, "This is going to be ugly."

He picked up a long shard of glass, and sliced open her torso.

He shuddered, and stuck his hand inside the thick blue goop.

He dug around inside of her for a second, and pulled out a short, rectangular stone.

Ruby gagged while Tarrant dug out three more.

Tarrant frowned, and said, "We've got to get these to Ali."

Ruby gagged again, and said, "Your wife?"

Tarrant said, "No, she's more like my girlfriend. It's complicated."

Ruby nodded, and screamed as the card soldiers started to march towards them.

* * *

Ali tried to pick herself up as Iracebeth walked closer, but Iracebeth just clucked her tongue, and said, "Where are those stones?"

Ali just shook her head, and dragged her body farther away from her.

Iracebeth just threw her head back, and laughed.

"I like it when they run."

Ali frowned, and said weakly, "I'm not running."

She quickly propped herself up, and threw her body up into the open air vent.

Iracebeth just cackled, and pointed the gun up at the air vent.

She shot up at the ceiling at Ali, and up in the air vent, Ali cowered, and cried.

She crawled away from the approaching shots, and gasped as her leg got gashed open by an exposed shard of metal sticking up into the vent.

The shots got closer, and Ali covered her ears and screamed in pure desperation, "TARRANT!"

The shots stopped, and Ali heard Iracebeth walk away.

Iracebeth picked something up from the dining room table, and let off a few shots at the ceiling just for kicks.

Ali screamed as one tore through her leg, and she cried in her heavy stutter, "T-T-Tarrant."

* * *

Tarrant ran into the Diva's room, and heard a soft sound coming from the overhead air vents.

He walked a little more into the room, and made out Ali's voice stutter, "P-Please... h-h-h- _help_..."

He yelled, "Ali!" and started tearing at the ceiling with a nearby ax.

Ali cried as the ax blade came dangerously close to her body, and cried, "T-Tarrant... help... I-I c-can't m-move m-my l-l-l-leg..."

Tarrant just said silently, "Shhh... it's going to be fine, you just need to hold it a little bit so I can get you down."

Ali bit her lip, and nodded her head.

She gasped a little bit as Tarrant carefully took her down from the ceiling.

Tarrant frowned, and said, "What happened to you?"

Ali tried to say, "W-w-w-where are t-t-t-the st-st-stones?"

But Tarrant placed his finger over her mouth, and said softly, "We have the stones. You just need to rest a little bit. I'll carry you to our ship, just rest a little bit, alright?"

Ali nodded shakily, and smiled a weak smile up at him.

Ruby said, "Um, Tarrant, there's something blinky on the wall, and it's counting down something..."

Tarrant turned around carrying Ali bridal-style, and said, "We just need to get back down to the hanger, we already took care of all of the card soldiers, we just need to get out of here."

Ruby nodded, and ran out of the room.

* * *

They all ran down the hallway towards the hanger, when they passed a short woman carrying a large chest.

Ali's eyes widened, and she screamed, "Th-Th-That's her! Th-The woman who tried to k-k-kill-"

Tarrant shushed her, and pulled out his gun.

He shot the doors to the hanger after they passed through them.

Iracebeth tried to run after them into the hanger, but she was too late.

The doors shut in front of her, and she cursed.

She set the chest down, and said, "Oh, well, I've got the stones-"

The intercom overhead announced, "One minute 'til bomb detonation."

Iracebeth cursed again, picked up her chest, and started to run back towards the wall where she had placed the bomb.

She looked at the bomb fixed on the wall, and cursed again.

"I've got to defuse this thing!" she said under her breath.

She started to pull random wires from the back of the device, but when she pulled the red one, the display jumped from 0:30 to 0:00.

Her eyes widened, and she said, "Oh shi-"

But the enormous explosion cut her off.

* * *

Tarrant piloted the spacecraft away from the explosion, and looked back at Ali on the small medical bed.

Ruby looked back at him, and said, "She doesn't look too good, I mean she got shot in the leg-"

Tarrant cut him off, saying, "See that container of salve on the shelf over there?"

Ruby nodded, and Tarrant said, "Open that, and rub the stuff inside all over her leg."

Ruby nodded again, and Tarrant went back to flying the spacecraft.

Ali groaned as Ruby rubbed on the salve, but eventually relaxed as the mixture took effect.

Tarrant looked back again ten minutes later, and asked, "How is she doing?"

Ruby said softly, "She's asleep."

Tarrant smiled, then said, "We've got a hail on the communications frequency."

He pressed the button, and said into the mike, "Come in?"

The White Queen's voice came through the speaker, and said, "Do you have the fifth element?"

Tarrant said, "Yes, and her name is Ali. We're on our way to Wonderland right now."

The White Queen said, "You need to take her to the temple in the Outlands. That's where the stones will be opened, revealing the shards of the Vorpal Sword."

Tarrant nodded, and said, "Acknowledged."

He typed in a few more coordinates into the computer, then switched on the autopilot.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Weeeeeeeeeeell, how did you like the newest chapter? Please, by all means, tell me what you thought in the reviews!


	10. The Grande Finale

_A/N:_ Wow, I did a good job! Ten chapters in all! Yes, this is the last chapter. :( Boo hoo, I know.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything.

 **The Grand Finale**

Tarrant watched as Ali slowly woke up, and sat up.

She wiped her eyes, and walked over to her computer console.

He turned away, and smiled, knowing that she was alright.

Ali sat down in front of the computer, and typed in the word 'WAR' into the Basic dictionary out of curiosity.

She paused, then pressed 'enter'.

Her eyes widened in horror as the screen flashed endless pictures of blood, and bombs, homeless families, and horrible wounds.

She finally started to cry softly as the screen stopped at a horrifying image of a hydrogen bomb explosion.

She wiped her eyes, but the tears kept coming.

She thought as her tears kept coming, "How can I fight to defend such an awful culture? How can I defend these humans who do nothing but destroy, and wage war?"

She hugged her knees to her chest, and cried the whole way to the temple.

* * *

Hamish lept from his hiding place inside the escape pod, scaring everyone inside.

He said, "You did get the stones, right? You got the stones?"

Ali looked up sleepily, her eyes still red, and nodded.

Tarrant swung around, and said in his heavy Scottish brogue, "What're yah doin' 'ere?!"

Hamish pulled out a long, slender key, and said, "You need this to get inside the temple!"

Ali grabbed the key, and tucked her hand back underneath her body as she fell asleep again.

* * *

Tarrant landed the spacecraft outside the large, dusty temple, and opened the doors.

Already in the Outlands, a large sandstorm was ripping through the dunes.

Ruby said, "Uh, Tarrant, we better get moving, 'cause it looks like this Jabberwocky-thingy is getting closer..."

Tarrant just nodded, and said, "Come on, get inside the temple!"

Ali, Ruby, and Hamish all filed out of the escape pod, and followed Tarrant inside the temple.

Ali felt a strong pull deep inside her, and ran deep inside the inter-workings of the temple.

She beckoned for the rest of them to follow her, and then ran straight into an empty chamber.

She walked straight up to a flat wall, and took out the key.

She stuck the key into a small hole in the wall, and stood back as the wall slid away, revealing a much larger chamber behind it.

They all ran into the chamber, and Tarrant took the stones out of his bag.

Hamish said, "And now, we've got to get them to open."

Ruby said shakily, "How do we do that?"

Hamish said, "All I know is that it has something to do with the individual elements engraved on each stone."

Ali nodded, then collapsed to the floor.

She held her leg, and moaned.

Tarrant turned to Ruby, and said, "You did apply the salve every hour?"

Ruby frowned, and said, "I didn't know, I swear."

Tarrant ran to Ali, and said, "No, no, stay awake."

Ali's eyes opened sleepily, and she said softly, "Water... falls... Fire burns... Earth... *cough cough cough* "

The last bit of her words were drowned out by coughs.

She tried to say, "Wind blows..."

Hamish held his stone, and said, "Oh, this is pointless. We're going to die." then let out a small breath of air.

At the small gust of air, the stone opened a fraction.

Tarrant ran over, and said, "What did you do?"

Hamish said, "I just... blew on it!"

Tarrant turned to Ruby, and said, "That's it! Wind opens the wind stone, and I bet the same principle works for every one!"

Ruby said, "Okay, I'll open one, there's one for every one of us, even for Ali, but she's kinda out of it right now, I guess..."

Tarrant grabbed the fire stone, and pulled out a small packet of matches. He struck a match close to the stone, and it opened, revealing a small piece of the sword.

Hamish blew on his stone until he nearly fell over, revealing another piece.

Ruby poured a bit of dirt from the floor onto his stone, and grabbed the piece of the stone as it fell out.

Ali dabbed her finger in her mouth, and rubbed her saliva onto the top of her stone, revealing the last piece of the sword; the hilt.

Tarrant grabbed all of the pieces, and tried to put them all together, but to no avail.

When Ali saw that nothing was working, she stretched over to the pieces, and touched the hilt with her outstretched fingertips.

The sword glowed, and slowly fused together.

Tarrant smiled, and said in his lisp, "Good work."

Ali smiled a weak smile, and tried to stand up as the ground around them shook.

Ali frowned, and looked up.

The Jabberwocky was slowly breaking its way through the ceiling, into the chamber.

Tarrant handed Ali the sword, and said, "Ali, you have to kill it."

Ali turned to him, and said, "Why? Everything is so full of evil."

Tarrant said, "Well, there are still things worth fighting for."

Ali said with a few tears pouring down her face, "What?"

Tarrant thought for a second, "Well, there's love."

Ali frowned, and said, "Love?"

Tarrant said, "Yes."

But the Jabberwocky nearly broke all the way through the ceiling, and Ali grabbed the sword.

She said, "For love?"

Then lunged forward at the Jabberwocky as it broke through the ceiling completely.

Tarrant screamed as the ceiling collapsed around him, Ruby, and Hamish, and almost completely covered Ali and the Jabberwocky.

* * *

Tarrant woke up a few minutes later, and the recent memories flashed into his head.

He stood up hurriedly, and screamed, "ALI! ALI, WHERE ARE YOU?"

A small pile of rubble shifted as he searched, and he ran over to it, pulling rocks and beams of wood off of her.

Ali gave him a smile as she climbed out of the rubble, and said, "It's dead. I killed it with my sword."

Tarrant beamed, and took her quickly into his arms.

Ali was a bit stunned, but then she dropped the sword, and hugged him back.

Hamish and Ruby climbed out of the rubble, and saw Tarrant and Ali hugging in the middle of the wreckage.

Hamish smiled, but Ruby said loudly, "What am I still doin' here? This is a warzone!"

Tarrant smiled, and, out of pure love of the moment, quickly kissed Ali on her mouth.

Ali, again, was a bit stunned, and almost threw Tarrant off of her, but she accepted it, and hung her arms around his neck.

* * *

 _Ali and Tarrant were awarded medals of honor for saving, well, humanity, and Hamish and Ruby were given recognitions for contributing._

 _Tarrant eventually asked Ali to be his wife, and Ali had to look up what a wife was, but after she knew what it was, she accepted._

 _The ceremony was, well, interesting, but what do you expect of a wedding ceremony between a perfect being and a Hatter?_

 _(Ruby attended and televised it all on his show, which received critical acclaims from all over Wonderland, and eventually exploded Ruby into super-stardom.)_

 _Hamish quit his job for Absolem, and opened his own book store._

 _The White Queen, after a whole load of therapy, eventually got over the mass destruction of the White Rabbit, and moved on with her life._

 _Bishop got married to Rook, and they had three healthy, beautiful little Pawns._

 _And I know it sounds incredibly clichéd, but everyone lived happily ever after. (Except the Jabberwocky, whose meat was able to feed orphans all over Wonderland for three years.)_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Well, everyone, that's my version of _Fifth Element_. Any likes, reviews, or requests for future stories can and will be appreciated. Now, remember to tip your waitresses, review on the stories you read, and stop feeding those animals at the zoo, even though the sign clearly says **'Don't Feed the Animals'**. Hey, we all did it _once_.


End file.
